


Comforting

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comforts Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting

Clint had just dozed off, when he heard his front door open.

The footsteps tell him its Kate.

The door to his bedroom opens and Kate comes in.

Clint can see the tears in her eyes.

"Are you OK, Katie?" asked Clint.

"Had a bad nightmare." said Kate.

"Come hear." said Clint opening his arms.

Kate jumps in Clint's arms and snuggles to his chest.

Clint knows they will talk tomorrow. But right now they all need rest.

He keeps running a comforting hand through her hair.

Lucky jumps on the bed and joins them.

Team Hawk fall asleep comforted by each others presence.


End file.
